One type of connector has contacts that are installed by pressing them rearwardly into passages of a plastic insulator. Each contact has a flange with a tapered rear surface and a forwardly-facing front surface, to retain the contact in the passage. Some connectors of this type have insulators of predetermined specifications with only moderate variations allowed, and contacts for them must be designed for maximum retention against pullout as well as resistance to tilt or turning in such passages. Contacts of the above type which provide high retention capacity as well as resistance to tilt and turning, and a connector insulator which facilitated connector holding with only minor changes from a predetermined insulator size, would be of value.